


Fraktur

by finitefarfalla (Salmonellagogo)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Gen, M/M, Social Anxiety
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/pseuds/finitefarfalla
Summary: Bucky melakukannya untuk Steve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ditulis setelah mendengar lagu Dark In My Imagination yang dibawakan Of Verona. Do yourself a favor and look it up. Walau demikian, sesungguhnya lirik lagu itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan isi fanfiksi. *dipukul berjamaah* 
> 
> Setting ada di ranah berkabut setelah CA:CW, saat Avenger sudah rujuk kembali. Semoga berkenan dengan fanfiksi ini. <3

Hingar bingar pesta memuncak. Jam dua belas kurang lima belas menit, kebanyakan dari orang-orang di sana sudah terlalu mabuk untuk menjaga sikap. Teriakan-teriakan bercampur baur dengan suara musik.

Semalaman, Bucky duduk di pojok ruangan dan membiarkan kebisingan menyelimuti dirinya. Beberapa orang menghampiri Bucky, mencoba mengajaknya bicara. Namun, mereka melihat lengan metal Bucky, serta rambut cokelatnya yang bergantung menutupi wajah ketika ia menunduk untuk menghindari kontak mata, dan tidak ada yang tinggal di sampingnya lebih dari sekadar berbasa-basi.

Semakin lama Bucky berada di tempat itu, semakin ia mempertanyakan kenapa ia memutuskan untuk datang. Keramaian masih membuatnya sesak. Pintu masuk, jendela, dan bahasa tubuh orang-orang asing di sekitarnya masih membuatnya otomatis memperkirakan risiko keamanan. Ketika ia melihat _catwalk_ kosong yang ditarik sampai hampir menyentuh langit-langit, ia membayangkan dirinya berada di atas sana bersama dengan senapan Kalashnikov milik Winter Soldier. Pipinya menempel pada laras dingin senapan, berburu dari balik _scope_. Tentu saja, dengan suara musik membahana, tembakan yang diredam dan dieksekusi bersamaan dengan suara bass tidak akan terdeteksi. Tiba-tiba saja satu orang di antara keramaian jatuh. Orang-orang di sekitarnya bingung dalam kegelapan.

Namun, tiap kali Bucky menimbang untuk pulang, matanya terpaut dengan Steve. Steve yang terus-terusan diajak bicara. Steve yang selalu terlihat memegang segelas sampanye walau ia tidak bisa mabuk. Steve yang mengajaknya untuk datang ke pesta tahun baru Tony Stark sore itu. Steve yang berbicara dengan hati-hati di dapur mereka, sembari memainkan apel yang terlihat mungil di tangannya—diksinya telah dipilih, seakan Steve sudah bertanya pada Sam bagaimana cara terbaik untuk mengajak Bucky pergi. Steve yang mata biru cerahnya hampir berwarna perak karena lampu dapur mereka terlalu terang dan sesuatu di dalam dada Bucky retak walau raut mukanya tetap netral.

Bucky datang ke tempat ini untuk Steve.

Sudah setengah tahun lamanya ia tinggal dengan Steve, memanfaatkan kemurahan hati Steve. Selama setengah tahun itu, bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa kali Bucky dengan sukarela keluar dari rumah selain untuk menjalankan misi. Fokus terhadap objektif misi, mangsa untuk diburu, membuat Bucky melupakan sisi dirinya yang muncul ketika ia mengenakan kulit domba di antara kawanan sipil. Ia yang canggung dan tidak tenang, seperti ia yang diburu alih-alih memburu.

Bucky mengatakan 'iya' untuk menghapus ekspresi Steve di dapur mereka sore itu. Steve tersenyum kecil pada Bucky setelahnya, dan Bucky mendadak sadar ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Steve tersenyum ketika bersamanya.

Walau demikian, Bucky membalas senyuman Steve. Otot-otot wajahnya kaku, tidak familier dengan gerakan yang ia lakukan.

Kini, di tengah keremangan klab malam, bayangan dari senyum itu menghantuinya saat ia lagi-lagi membuat ekspresi serupa untuk Steve.

Steve mendekati kursi _booth_ Bucky dengan langkah pelan dan duduk di samping Bucky. Mau tak mau, Bucky merasakan hangat tubuh Steve di sepanjang lengan kanannya yang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dengan Steve.

“Sudah mau jam dua belas,” ujar Steve sembari meletakkan gelas sampanyenya di atas meja. Bucky setengah curiga Steve terus-terusan mengisi gelasnya agar tidak ada yang mengajaknya berdansa. Sebuah perisai.

Bucky hanya mengangguk. Di atas panggung, Tony Stark membuat DJ di belakangnya menghentikan musik dan bertepuk tangan. Perhatian semua orang tertuju pada Tony.

“Hitung mundur!” Suara Tony menggelegar dari pengeras suara. “Lima, empat, tiga, dua, satu—”

Dan pada hitungan nol, suara ledakan membuat Bucky hampir melompat ke bawah meja. Namun, tangan Steve mendarat di bahunya tepat pada detik itu, seakan ia bisa memprediksi reaksi Bucky.

Di sekitar Tony Stark, semburat api muncul dari lantai. Confetti dan pita-pita berbagai warna berterbangan di seluruh ruangan. Ada yang bertepuk tangan, ada pula yang bersiul.

Di antara riuh rendah itu, seseorang lewat di depan Steve dan Bucky. Sebuah kamera terkalung di lehernya.

“Foto?” tanyanya.

Bucky memerhatikan kemeja putih pria itu. Tidak ada tanda pengenal media pada dirinya, tapi Bucky tahu pria itu adalah salah satu dari sekian jurnalis yang diundang tim PR Tony. Setidaknya ia meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

Steve melirik Bucky, lalu ia berkata pada pria itu, “Kami tidak ingin difoto.”

Bucky mengerti apa yang melintas di pikiran Steve dan mungkin karena itulah, ia menyentuh tangan Steve dan menimpali, “Silakan. Hanya saja, kau yakin ingin memotret wajah aneh Steve?” Sebuah cengiran menarik bibir Bucky.

Pria di depan mereka mengangkat bahu. Ia menempelkan kameranya ke wajah dan Bucky tidak mengedip ketika lampu _flash_ berpendar.

 

* * *

 

Esoknya, Sam tertawa ketika melihat foto mereka masuk ke halaman depan sebuah media _online_. Ia berkata pada Steve, “ _Man_ , ada apa denganmu? Kelihatannya kau seperti tak sengaja ditangkap Bucky untuk duduk di sana dan berfoto demi buku alumni.”

Di foto itu, mereka berdua duduk berdekatan sembari menghadap kamera. Cengiran Bucky memamerkan deretan gigi putih. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menghubungkan Bucky di foto itu dengan Bucky yang hampir semalaman duduk sendirian, kalau bukan karena lengan metal dan rambut yang menggantung di sekitar wajahnya. Sedangkan Steve—ia tertawan di tengah gerakan. Kedua matanya begitu lebar dan mulutnya seakan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Jari-jari Bucky erat di sekeliling pergelangan tangannya.

Steve mengerutkan hidungnya, tidak mengacuhkan Sam.

Bucky mendengus di samping Steve. Foto itu adalah satu-satunya foto Bucky di era modern yang tidak memperlihatkan bagian belakang kepalanya ataupun tangan yang menghalangi wajah.

Ketika Steve memandangnya, Bucky tersenyum untuk Steve.

 


End file.
